


Two Pieces of him

by DeerEyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bday present written in a hurry, Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEyed/pseuds/DeerEyed
Summary: 'I love you’ He whispered in a small voice, nuzzling Taekwoon’s jaw carving the words onto his skin. His arms were tight around the two as if he feared the moment he lets go, as if they were the line he’s holding on for dear life.





	Two Pieces of him

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday henry<3

'Are you sure you're ok now?' Taekwoon felt the cold hands holding his cheeks softly tremble, and he felt the edges of his lips shift upward as the action sent a wave of endearment through his heart.  
  
_Cute._  
  
'Hongbin~ah I'm fine' He reassured the young man by cupping his small hands in his, bringing them to his lips for a soft kiss. He tried to convey all his emotions as he hummed contently onto the surface of his soft skin, Hongbin being his usual self, only scrunched his nose up and buried his red face in Taekwoon's bare shoulder.  
Taekwoon was gushing silently in his head by now.  
  
He felt another pair of arms move from around his abdominal to wrap around his chest, the owner of these strong hands was leaning heavily on his back as if wanting him to notice his presence. Not that he could forget, Sanghyuk spent the last few hours they were in the hotel trying to mark every inch Taekwoon's body consisted of, but of course not without frustrating the hell out of him out of the pretense that he didn't want to tire his body.  
_The tease, _Taekwoon found himself grow more fond of the younger one.__  
  
'Taekwoon' The man looked up upon hearing his name being called with so much affection, he wasn't prepared for Sanghyuk's lips claiming his for he let out a surprised hum drawing Hongbin's attention too.  
'Childish' Hongbing tsked earning him a -missing by a mile- slap from the other, he chuckled at his failing attempt then took the offending hand, slid his own fingers into the firm grip and leaned on Taekwoon's chest comfortably. Taekwoon felt his hot breath on his neck, accompanied by small occasional pecks while his other hand played with the older's hair softly.  
  
_There's no place he would rather be than here._  
  
Sanghyuk's lips were so soft, gentle yet firm as they moved against him, his rough hands were stroking his hair out of his face so slowly and so lovingly that Taekwoon wanted to whimper. He felt hongbin moving more, sitting on his lap with his nose buried in his cheek and hands moving up and down his chest stirring him more.  
  
He couldn't help the small noises coming out of him by their attentive touches, his body got warmer by the second and he didn't find it in himself to stop them. They were seeking comfort for their frightened thoughts, and he would do anything to ease their minds.  
  
'Taekwoon’ His name was Hongbin’s mantra, he noticed, the young one didn't fail to use his name in every given chance as if he couldn't live without it. Taekwoon never thought his name would sound this beautiful, strong and loved by Hongbin’s soft tone, the letters rolled like honey from his sweet tongue. It made his heart swell and his body shake with emotion.  
He withdrew from Sanghyuk’s assault to seek the comfort of Hongbin’s neck, his face was warmer than usual and his arms stronger around the younger man.  
  
Then, he found himself on the soft mattress, both of their lips drawing patterns on his heated body. Taekwoon wanted to tear his skin away from how hot it was in the small room, he also wanted to bury himself deeper in their body heat.  
  
Their limbs molded to perfection as the night goes on, their hearts weren't so far behind if not crafted in each passionate expression of the love performed.  
Taekwoon lost track of time and space, his mind was fogged up by their scents and voices whispering sweet nothings into his ears and lips.  
  
If he was asked to change anything in his life, he’d change the hours spent without these two. He’d change the nights he spent alone doubting himself and their love, scared of change.  
If he would change anything, he’d reach out as many times as they did for him all those years back then.  
  
'You’re over thinking again’ Sanghyuk's voice sounded so far in his blessed state, a soft murmur, as soft as the movement of his mouth against the shell of his ear. Taekwoon hummed without answering, his head resting on the younger’s shoulder. He could feel Hongbin’s eyes from where he was mirroring his position on Sanghyuk's other shoulder.  
  
'I’m just..glad..’ _Glad that I gave us a chance._ Taekwoon’s throat worked up, his eyes closed trying to settle down his emotions by taking a deep breath. He found himself sharing the air with Hongbin, who joined their lips in a soft, fragile kiss.  
'I’m glad you did’ His tone was tight answering his unspoken thoughts, if he opened his eyes now Taekwoon will find his eyes as teary as his own.  
_Eyes full of stars._ He slid his fingers between his soft locks, and as the young one went back to his earlier position, Taekwoon found himself hovering over a silent Sanghyuk. His gaze was downcast but anyone can feel the intense of his emotions without searching for them deep in his dark orbs.  
  
'I love you’ He whispered in a small voice, nuzzling Taekwoon’s jaw carving the words onto his skin. His arms were tight around the two as if he feared the moment he lets go, as if they were the line he’s holding on for dear life.  
  
Maybe they were, Taekwoon thought, they were for him after all.  
  
'When do you think Hakyeon will notice us missing from our rooms?’  
Sanghyuk shrugged before clearing his throat.  
'I think when he checks up on Taekwoon in few hours? or maybe…’ Before he even get to complete his sentence Hongbin’s phone rang clear in the small room therefore earning the loudest groan from Sanghyuk.  
'Your telepathy shit is not cool’ He glared at Hongbin making him giggle while leaning down at him.  
'Awww don't be jealous’ He kissed him gently before tugging at his lower lip teasing him and making him reach out to pull him down on his body, but before he could do that, the dimpled man drew back fast and chuckled at Sanghyuk’s fallen expression.  
'I won't take long I need to answer him or he’ll kill me’ He jumped off the bed in too much enthusiasm Taekwoon wondered how could his body handle it after the previous night. He felt Sanghyuk's arms return around him with him murmuring about how unfair Hongbin and Hakyeon were. He chuckled softly and allowed the hug, even after all this time Taekwoon was still amazed with Sanghyuk's ability to make him seem smaller in build. It was even more amazing when Hongbin’s much smaller frame is trapped between the two of them, just imagining that made his toes curl with excitement.  
  
'What are you thinking about?’ The younger’s voice sounded muffled for he was talking against his shoulder, where he again left new marks on the pale skin. Taekwoon shook his head embarrassed with his thoughts, feeling the heat rise and spread into his cheeks.  
He felt the mattress dip behind him before he turned and took in Hongbin's questioning expression, his phone still on his ear with Hakyeon's voice loud and clear.  
  
Taekwoon only grew more frustrated so he took the phone out of Hongbin’s hand, whispered a soft 'talk to you later’ and turned it off, throwing it somewhere on the bed. Then he pulled a dumbfounded Hongbin down between the two, and watched as his face lit up with a giggle when Sanghyuk buried his face in his hair murmuring something with a smile.  
'He’s going to kill us for hanging up on him like that’ Sanghyuk only smiled wider being content for having him back in his arms.  
  
_He loves them so much._ Taekwoon felt gratitude swell inside him, he got so lucky by making a decision that changed his life to the better. He doesn't believe that love can only consist of two people anymore, the puzzle don't need one piece to portray the perfect image. Taekwoon was sure that as long as these two are here with him he’ll always feel the comfort of being whole.  
  
Being with them both, Taekwoon will always feel complete.


End file.
